Avalon
Professor Avalon is a Paladin who teaches at Alfea. His class of Magic-philosophy is a mix of magic and philosophy. Before coming to Alfea, he used to teach at the prestigious Malacoy Paladion Academy. Appearance |-|Civilian= Avalon is tall and muscular, with a fair complexion. He has gray eyes, his hair color is indigo with a dark gray streak on each side, it is long and braided, held in place by a light blue long, clothed hair tie. He wears a white blazer over a light blue turtle neck with chained cuffs, white boot-cut dress pants and suede bucks. He accessories with a red diamond shaped necklace and a yellow diamond-shaped ring on his right-hand's ring finger. |-|Paladin= He has large, glowing, golden-white wings. Avalon wears a short, pale yellow and gold, loose over the shoulder jacket, fitted blue long sleeves and pants. He wears long white boots and a light blue vest with two dark blue swirls. A long, gold and pale yellow cloth hangs from the middle, lower portion if his body and small cape from the back starting from the waist. His wrists have a gold and red forearm bracelet that tuck his sleeves. His impostor had the same yellow eyes that Dark Bloom had, and scars on his face that appeared when his facade was revealed. |-|Pajamas= Avalon's pajamas are light blue and white. He wears a long sleeve, loose shirt. The shirt has a cut on the chest and his pants are white. Personality Avalon is a smart and kind individual. He is an excellent teacher and is willing to help anyone who asks or when he sees that they are in need and is perspective. He tends to know things even when he has not seen them, for example when Bloom had dreamed of her parents, Avalon found out right away just by looking at her. His students trust him a lot and often want to impress or please him, they also find him handsome. Bloom also comes to him when she needs advice or a good listener. Though kind, he is not hesitant in giving punishment. As Darkar's creation, a fake double of the real one, he is cunning and sneaky. He knows how to win trust and becomes terrifying when he reveals his true intentions. He is obedient and loyal to Darkar but will voice out his concerns, only for them to be shoved away. The real Avalon though, is strong-willed and determined, as seen when he was held prisoner in Darkar's dungeons. Despite his weak state, he was able to push himself to escape and fool Darkar into believing he was still there. Series Seasons |-|Season 2= In the second season, a double of Professor Avalon was sent by Darkar to Alfea while the real one was being imprisoned. Professor Avalon first came off as a great wizard who cared about his students. This impostor casted a homesickness spell on the pixies and a malicious curse on Bloom, rendering her evil. captured by Darkar and fake Avalon]] When the real Professor Avalon, a paladin, escaped, he confirmed his identity by showing the letter of recommendation he had to Miss Faragonda. She confirmed the authenticity of the letter by recognizing her own signature, acknowledging that there had been a false Avalon. The impostor lured Bloom into a trap and captured her, revealing his true form. The fake Avalon was presumably destroyed when Darkar was destroyed. |-|Season 3= Professor Avalon is seen briefly throughout the season without making any major appearances. He is mainly seen with the Alfea staff members. Avalon appears in episode 4 "The Mirror of Truth", when Faragonda was talking to the third year fairies about Enchantix. He also appears in episode 10 "Alfea Under Siege", when the enchanted witches attack Alfea. Specials |-|The Shadow Phoenix= When Aisha, Stella and Bloom were at Darkar's Fortress, the Trix, with their Gloomix, nearly defeated them, but (fake) Avalon rescued the Winx to gain their trust and defeated the Trix. Unlike in the original, instead of Darkar summoning an impostor, Darkar himself is the impostor. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Professor Avalon makes a cameo appearance with the Alfea staff members when attending the graduation ceremony. Magical Abilities Avalon's powers were never specified but he appears to be well versed in many magical application, however his focus tends to be incantation and light. Uses of Magic *'Unnamed healing spell:' This spell has multiple healing abilities and is not specific, though he utilizes his hand to spread the healing, which illuminates a bright, gold light. He uses this to unfreeze Sky, heal an unconscious Aisha and Stella and release Bloom from Darcy's magical hold. Used in Season 2 Episode 5. *'Suphera Capulan Strega Sepherom:' Avalon creates a large, gold and bright sphere with his hands, he throws it at his opponent which encases them in its light. Directing the sphere with his hand he sends his opponents flying. Used in Season 2 Episode 5. *'Lapus Sturei'et Feer'mai Tetfrangan Mit Cominuim:' He speaks the incantation while moving his hands, he then glows and gently clasps his hands together, forming a small gold sphere and launches it at the stone, finally destroying it. Used in Season 2 Episode 7. *'Unnamed flower spell:' This spell emits small yellow sparkles and a purple flower manifests on his students' breakfast plates. Used in Season 2 Episode 9. *'Pororam Experitom Parom... Goram:' After creating a magic potion, Avalon chants this and activates the potion's ability - the homesickness spell. Used in Season 2 Episode 11. *'Unnamed release spell:' He places his hand on a locked object, it glows and the object is unlocked. He used this in Season 2 Episode 11 to free the enchanted Pixies. *'Sumnio Falax:' A spell used with magical light purple orbs, it enters the person's subconscious and inflicts them with a virus. It controls them and turns them evil. Used on Bloom in Season 2 Episode 19. *'Summio Falax Disinal:' Using a small scepter as a conduit, he casts a relinquishing spell on Dark Bloom in a form of a small sphere and returns Bloom to normal. Used in Season 2 Episode 19. *'Enyari Plaidiahco Enyari Revezera:' Avalon glows slightly, and his body turns into a liquid gray mass, it then reforms back into his human state. Used in Season 2 Episode 23 by the real Avalon to release himself from the chains. *'Unnamed illusion spell:' From his hands, the beams of light creates an illusion of himself on the chains to fool Darkar. Used in Season 2 episode 23, by the real Avalon. *'Simulacrum:' The incantation for activating the willow leaf powder's special abilities. Used in Season 2 Episode 23. *'Unnamed activation spell:' He places both of his hands on the creature's head, that was created through copying the Winx's vital energy, light glows on its head and it becomes alive. Used in Season 2 Episode 23. Trivia *Avalon is a legendary island that appears in the Arthurian legend. Avalon was associated from an early date with mystical practices and people such as Morgan le Fay and is described as the place where King Arthur's sword Excalibur (Caliburnus in Latin, from Welsh Caledfwlch) was forged and later where Arthur was taken to recover from his wounds after the Battle of Camlann where he defeated his evil rebel son Mordred but was himself mortally wounded. *The underworld of Avalon is mentioned in connection with King Arthur and Excalibur in Tomb Raider: Legend, which is where Lara's mother disappeared to and where Amanda is trying to get to. In Tomb Raider: Underworld, Avalon is revealed to be the Norse underworld Helheim, which acts as the final level and the location of the final confrontation between Lara and Natla. *Avalon is also the name of an island in the animated show Gargoyles. *Avalon is similar to Mad-Eye Moody from Harry Potter, as both were supposed to teach at the magic school but were held prisoner by the villain, with an impostor teaching in their place, getting close to the main character, and ultimately helping the main villain (Darkar and Voldemort) achieve their current goal (for Darkar, obtaining Alfea's Codex and capturing Bloom, for Voldemort, returning to power). Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Alfea Category:Male Characters Category:Wizards Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Darkar Category:Enemies Category:Paladins Category:Allies Category:Alfea Staffs Category:Comics